My Present For You
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Spoiler Buat Fic Saya Yg Punya Judul "Orange Sun & Chappy White"  whwhwhwhwhw...   A/N Peresmian IchiRuki Fan Day   RnR plzz. Thx :D


Bleach Kubo Tite

A/N IchiRuki Fan Day

Icchy persembahkan Fic ini untuk seluruh fans IchiRuki di FFn and semua member di Sky Destiny... xD~

Semoga Enjoy membaca Fic saya yg geje ini... ^^a

Kalau ga ngerti yg baca ini tinggal tinggalin pesan aja oke? xD~

Minta Reviewnya, Doumo ^^v

Warning! Ada Lemonnya... Lemon Geje... Segeje yg nulis... ^^a

Yg Merasa dibawah umur, kalau baca pastikan kalian membaca sendiri yah, kalau kgk mau kena ceramah ortunya *ngakak =))

* * *

_**My Present For You**_

Ichigo – P.O.V –

_14 Januari..._

Aku ingat hari itu, hari dimana pertemuan pertamaku dengannya… Waktu itu musim hujan sedang sibuknya menemani kota Karakura. Hari itu, seperti sekarang, aku kembali menyusuri jalanan yang dulu ku lalui, jalanan tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Sudah berapa tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, yah? Ah, 5 tahun terasa begitu cepat…

Aku telurusi setiap langkahku, ku rasakan setiap butiran salju yang perlahan turun dengan indah. Begitu putih, begitu bersih, begitu tenang. Aku merasakannya. Salju identik denganmu, Rukia…

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu, Baka!" Gadis mungil yang sedang berjalan beriringan denganku berteriak. Rukia…

"Hehehe…" Aku hanya bisa nyegir-nyengir ga jelas. Suasana seperti ini memang romantis sekali. Jalan berdua dibawah salju, begitu indah.

"Setidaknya hentikan tatapan mesummu itu. Perasaanku tidak enak!" Rukia hanya mendengus sebal. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit heran melihat tingkahku.

"Tunggu sampai aku puas melihatmu."

"Kau tidak akan pernah puas melihatku, Jeruk." Rukia tertawa. Begitu manis, hari ini dia terlihat berbeda sekali. Kalau biasanya Rukia selalu bersikap cuek, khusus hari ini, dia terlihat begitu feminine dengan baju terusan berwarna putih polos, begitu pas dengan musim dingin. Syal merahnya yang dililit dilehernya malah semakin membuat dirinya terlihat bersinar. Entah aku yang terlalu excited atau apa tapi ku lihat dia memang tampak bersinar. Begitu cantik…

Ku masukkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam kantung jaketku bersama dengan tanganku. Kedua tangan kami sama-sama menggenggam erat, begitu hangat. Terlihat muka Rukia sedikit memerah, mungkinkah karena efek salju ataukah efek kami berpegangan?

"Ichigo, berikan aku hadiah." Rukia menghentikan langkahnya. Dia mencegatku untuk berjalan, tangan kirinya yang bebas mengisyaratkan untuk memberinya hadiah. Aku terdiam, berpikir sejenak,

"Maksudnya?"

"Kau lupa hari ini ulang tahunku?" Rukai terlihat shock. Oh, itu toh maksudnya. Mana mungkin aku lupa hal itu! Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah lupa. Itulah sebabnya kenapa aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan sekarang ini.

"Memangnya hari ini ulang tahunmu, Rukia?" Aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Terlihat sekali raut muka Rukia kecewa, sedikit mengembungkan kedua pipinya, cemberut. Haha… Lucu sekali.

"Oke! Lupakan yang aku bilang tadi." Rukia cemberut. Lucu sekali melihat wajahnya itu. Kenapa hari ini dia manis sekali, sih? Hal itu membuatku gemas, aku mencubit pipi kirinya pelan. Hitung-hitung melampiaskan rasa sayangku padanya.

"Coba kau lihat tampangmu sendiri, lucu sekali." Aku tertawa pelan.

"Memangnya ada masalah dengan mukaku yang begini?" Rukia menggerutu. Aku semakin tertawa. Langkah kami beriringan, kami berdua berjalan untuk menghampiri toko Urahara.

xXxXx

* * *

Sesampainya di toko Urahara, Rukia menatap heran. Tumben sekali suasana begitu hening seperti sekarang ini.

"Hey, Ichigo." Tanya Rukia, "Untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Masuk saja." Aku malas menjelaskan. Lebih baik langsung kusuruh saja dia masuk.

Akhirnya Rukia mengangguk dan kami pun memasuki toko Urahara. Rukia menggeret pelan pintu kayu Urahara. Gelap, seperti tidak ada seseorang dirumah. Rukia berjalan masuk diikuti oleh langkahku setelah menutup pintu depan.

"Kemana semua orang? Kenapa gelap sekali, sih?" Rukia berjalan.

"Hati-hati langkahmu, Rukia." Ucapku mengingatkan.

"Aku bisa lihat, Jeruk!" Sela Rukia.

"Ya setidaknya lihat orang yang sedang di depanmu itu." Aku menunjukkan ke arahnya.

"Eh?" Mata Rukia mengikuti arah jariku menunjuk. Terlihat sosok besar putih, "HUAAAAAAA!" Rukia berteriak sekuat tenaganya bahkan hampir menghajar sosok besar yang menghalangi tubuhnya.

"Selamat datang, Rukia-dono, Ichigo-dono." Sosok besar itu menyambut kedatangan kami. Sialan! Ternyata Tessai-san! Agak jantungan juga sih gara-gara dia berdiri tiba-tiba disitu.

"Tessai-san, kau mau buat aku mati berdiri, yah!" Rukia sewot, tak lupa sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya yang sedikit jantungan itu.

"Semuanya sudah menunggu di dalam, ikuti aku." Ucap Tessai mempersilakan kami mengikuti langkahnya berjalan. Kami menelusuri kodidor rumah Urahara, ternyata kalau diperhatikan, agak luas juga rumahnya.

Tessai mengajak kami ke sebuah ruangan yang paling bercahaya diantara yang lain. Dia mempersilakan Rukia untuk membuka pintunya, "Silakan di buka, Rukia-dono." Ucapnya.

Aku sebenarnya tahu ada apa dibalik pintu itu, namun kalau dikasih tahu tidak akan jadi surprise lagi, kan?

Rukia mengangguk pelan lalu akhirnya menggeser pintunya pelan. Cahaya yang terlihat diantara kegelapan membuat matanya sedikit menutup tidak terbiasa. Saat itu pulalah, terdengar, seperti sebuah ledakan petasan kecil. Semua orang, Renji, Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Jinta, dan Ururu, mengangetkan Rukia,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Rukia terbelalak kaget. Inilah kejutannya, Midget! Ku dekatkan wajahku, kubisikkan kata-kata tepat ditelinganya dengan lembut, "Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia…"

Ku lihat muka Rukia merona merah. Hahaha, lucu sekali melihat dia salah tingkah. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, begitu manis…

"Arigatou…"

xXxXx

* * *

_Saat Pulang…_

Lebih baik kita singkat saja saat berada di Toko Urahara. Semuanya menjadikan suasana pesta kejutan menjadi sangat menyenangkan. Satu persatu dari mereka memberikan kado untuk Rukia secara bergiliran. Rukia pun menerimanya dengan hati terbuka. Kado dariku? Sepertinya nanti saja. Kalau langsung dikasih sepertinya jadi tidak special, kan?

"Naa, Ichigo…" Panggil Rukia saat kami berada di dalam kamar tidur. Sebenarnya kalau setiap malam kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua di atas atap rumah, namun karena kondisi sekarang tidak memungkinkan untuk berada di luar, jadi kami tetap berada di dalam ruangan. Rukia memang senang tinggal di dalam lemari kamarku. Dibukanya pelan untuk melihatku, "Kau ingat musim salju 2 tahun yang lalu?"

Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu!

"Saat itu aku hampir kehilanganmu. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" Aku mendengus pelan. Rukia tertawa kecil, lalu menghampiri untuk duduk disebelahku. "Kenapa kau tanyakan itu, Rukia?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku teringat akan kejadian itu." Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Waktu itu kau nekat sekali." Dia kembali tertawa.

Ya! Waktu itu, kalau saja aku tidak bertindak bodoh saat itu, mungkin kau tidak akan duduk disampingku sekarang, Rukia. Mungkin saja aku tidak akan melihat tawamu seperti ini. Mungkin saja aku akan menyesal seumur hidupku seandainya aku tidak nekat hari itu.

2 tahun yang lalu, aku masih ingat dengan tampangmu saat itu. Begitu cantik di dalam balutan gaun putih yang terlihat sangat indah. Kau memakainya bagaikan malaikat datang dari mana. Aku begitu takjub, ternyata kau bisa terlihat cantik seperti itu.

"Kau hampir saja menikah dengan orang lain, Midget." Ucapku sambil sedikit menepuk kepala Rukia pelan.

"Dan kalau waktu itu kau tidak mengganggu aku sudah menikah kali." Rukia tertawa sekali lagi. Aku langsung memeluknya, mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Apa yang ku lakukan 2 tahun lalu tidak sia-sia. Sekarang, akulah yang memilikinya. Dia hanya milikku, satu-satunya milikku. Begitu juga dengan Rukia.

"Jadi, hadiahku mana, Jeruk? Jangan bilang kau tidak menyiapkannya?" Rukia mendelik kearahku, tersenyum nakal kearahku yang sedang memeluknya. Aku begitu gemas melihatnya, mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Sedang ku berikan." Aku mencium bibirnya lembut. Ku biarkan lidahku bermain di dalam bibir mungil Rukia. Dia pun membalasnya, membiarkan lidah kami saling membalas.

"Ichigo…" Rukia melepaskan bibirnya, "Kita main cepat, yah?"

"Yakin?"

"Fast Service, yah?" Rukia mengedipkan matanya kearahku. Dengan nakal dia memainkan jemariku, terasa geli kurasakan. Dia memang pandai membuatku cepat bergairah. Ku telurusi kembali bibir mungilnya, kulumat lebih cepat, kembali menelusuri rongga-rongga mulut yang semakin mempersilakan lidahku semakin masuk ke dalam. Rukia menikmatinya, desahan yang terdengar pelan membuatku semangat.

Satu per satu kancing baju Rukia ku buka disela-sela ciuman kami. Ku raba dada mungil yang menonjol di balik baju Rukia. Pemandangan yang begitu indah. Kutelusuri daerah itu, tangan kiriku mulai meremas bukit kembar itu. Rukia mendesah menahan rasa nikmat yang ku berikan. Aku semakin memainkan irama itu, membiarkan Rukia mendesah lebih keras.

"Akhhh… Ichigo…" Rukia begitu menikmati permainan kami. Sampai dia sedikit menjambak rambut orangeku, menandakan bahwa dia menyukainya.

"Jangan meremas rambutku terlalu kuat, Rukia." Ku lepaskan ciumanku sebentar, "Sakit…"

"Kau sendiri juga jangan meremas dadaku terlalu kuat, Jeruk." Muka Rukia memerah. Aku tidak tahan melihat muka itu. Aku tertawa geli lalu kembali menjelajahi lekuk leher Rukia. Begitu putih, begitu ingin ku hisap. Aku mengigit leher itu pelan seraya mendengarkan desahan Rukia yang terdengar begitu indah di telingaku.

"Akhh… Ahhh…" Rukia tidak kuat menahan sensasi yang ku berikan. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram rambut orangeku. Namun tanpa ku hiraukan, aku terus melanjutkan aktivitasku. Ku lumat habis leher Rukia sampai terdapat tanda merah menggantikan kulit putihnya.

Seakan tidak puas hanya dengan leher Rukia saja, ku turunkan ciumanku menuju bukit kembarnya. Dada kanan yang belum ku telurusi akhirnya ku jilati lembut. Rasanya seperti sedang menyeruput minuman dengan sedotan, entah kenapa begitu nikmat.

"Akhhh…!" Desahan Rukia semakin lama terdengar semakin memuncak. Tubuhnya membiarkanku bermain sepuasnya.

"Hmmm… Lebih keras lagi, Rukia." Aku benar-benar menikmati desahan yang Rukia keluarkan. Seperti sebuah obat untuk meningkatkan gairahku. Muka Rukia langsung meroma merah.

"Jangan mesum kau, Baka!" Haha, wajahnya lucu sekali.

"Fast service, kan?" Aku kembali menjilati daerah dadanya. Tangan kananku mulai bergerak turun, mengambil sesuatu yang bisa memuaskan Rukia. Ku telusuri daerah kewanitaannya. Aku membuka paha Rukia pelan, mencoba untuk memasukinya, ini adalah harta yang paling berharga, yang paling ku inginkan.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bosan melihat ini yah…" Aku begitu kagum dengan keindahan yang terpampang di hadapanku. Aku memujinya, bahkan aku heran kenapa kami, para pria, begitu tertarik dengan 'sesuatu' yang selalu dijaga oleh kaum wanita. Aku sangat menginginkannya. Aku tidak puas hanya dengan memasukkan jariku saja. Aku ingin 'milik'ku juga masuk ke dalamnya.

"Akhhh… Ichigo… Cepat…" Rukia mulai merintih meminta lebih. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku membuka baju dan celanaku. Ku angkat tubuh mungilnya menindih badanku. Posisi kami sekarang duduk. Ku masukkan 'milik'ku ke dalam mahkotanya.

"Akhhh!" Rukia mengerang nikmat dengan memelukku erat. Tanganku menahan pinggul kecilnya yang meliuk dengan indah mengikuti irama yang ku hantarkan. Keringat yang mengalir deras di badan kami seakan-akan tidak menandakan bahwa sekarang adalah musim dingin. Tangan kecil Rukia melingkar di leherku, mencengkram erat rambutku. Dia sedang berusaha menahan sensasi luar biasa. Aku pun semakin mempercepat alur, aku tidak kuat lagi…

"Rukia… Aku mau keluar… Ukh…" Aku semakin mempercepat. Rukia pun terlihat sudah tidak tahan, "Ichigo… Akkkkkhhh!"

Dan… Sepertinya kalian sudah tahu akhirannya… Hahaha…

Ichigo – P.O.V – End

xXxXx

* * *

Normal – P.O.V –

_Keesokan Harinya… 15 Januari…_

Sang mentari mulai memancarkan cahayanya, menandakan bahwa pagi sudah datang. Sinarnya memasuk jendela kamar Ichigo, membuat pemilik mata coklat indah itu membuka matanya dengan malas. Kejadian kemarin malam sedikit menguras tenaganya. Ichigo melirik ke samping, mencoba melihat seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Dia, Rukia…

Ichigo tersenyum lembut menatapnya. Matanya tidak akan pernah bosan melihat gadis mungil ini. Rambut hitam Rukia dibelainya dengan pelan, selembut mungkin supaya tidak membangunkan Rukia. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia melihat gadis tanpa busana itu tidur pulas bersamanya. Ichigo mengecup kening Rukia dengan lembut, berusaha memberikan melampiaskan rasa sayangnya kepada Rukia.

Ting Tong! Terdengar bel rumah Ichigo berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa ada seseorang yang datang. Dengan cepat Ichigo kembali memakai bajunya dan bergegas turun untuk membukakan pintu.

xXxXx

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki tengah duduk santai sambil menikmati santapan sereal yang dibuat sendiri olehnya di ruang makan rumah Ichigo. Mendengar bel berbunyi, dia bergegas membukakan pintu.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Ichiru-kun!" Sapa sebuah suara di balik pintu menyapa Ichiru, sang anak laki-laki tersebut.

"Ohayou, Sensei!" Balas sang anak, Ichiru, kepada seorang wanita yang berdiri tersenyum dihadapannya yang ternyata adalah Orihime. Kali ini dia tidak sendirian, dibelakang tubuhnya, berdiri seorang anak perempuan yang mirip dengan wajahnya.

"Ohayou, Hime-chan." Ichiru menyapa sang anak perempuan yang bernama Hime. Rupanya sangat mirip dengan Orihime.

"Ohayou…" Balas Hime tersipu. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam. Ichiru mengantarkan Orihime dan juga Hime ke dalam dan mempersilakan mereka untuk duduk.

"Ah, ternyata Inoue." Muncul Ichigo yang baru saja turun. Orihime tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali kepadamu, Kurosaki-kun. Namaku sekarang bukan Inoue lagi, tapi Ishida." Jelas Orihime. Ya! Dia sudah berganti marga sejak hari dimana dia memutuskan untuk menjadi pendamping sang Jenius di sekolahnya, Ishida Uryuu. Mereka berdua menikah dan hidup bahagia serta dikaruniai seorang anak perempuan yang lucu, Ishida Hime.

Ichigo menggaruk kepala orangenya pelan, "Haha… Warii."

xXxXx

* * *

"Jadi, Kuchiki-san senang dengan kejutannya?" Suara Inoue kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hey, Inoue. Rukia sudah bukan lagi Kuchiki, tapi Kurosaki." Jelas Ichigo mengingatkan. Ya! Mereka berdua sudah menikah. Semua terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu, saat Rukia memutuskan untuk menjadi pengantin Ichigo. Cincin perak polos yang melingkar manis di jari manis Ichigo adalah bukti janjinya dengan Rukia. Dan Ichigolah yang mewariskan klinik yang didirikan oleh ayahnya, Isshin, dan juga rumah mereka. Sedangkan Isshin berserta Yuzu dan Karin telah pindah keluar kota, menempati rumah baru.

"Haha… benar juga yah?" Orihime tertawa. Apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang semuanya tidak sia-sia. Baik Ichigo dan Orihime, mereka berdua telah bahagia dengan jalan yang mereka pilih.

"Inoue?" Rukia muncul menghampiri mereka berdua. Wajahnya yang terlihat baru bangun tidur itu membuat Ichigo menghampiri dan membelainya lembut.

"Yo!" Sapa Ichigo seperti biasa. Rukia membalas senyuman itu.

"Ohayou, Kuchiki-san." Sapa Orihime ke Rukia. Membuat sang pemilik mata violet ini menghampiri gadis manis tersebut.

"Ohayou, Inoue. Sudah waktunya, yah?"

"Ya, aku menjemput Ichiru." Jelas Orihime.

"Yoroshiku naa." Ucap Rukia tersenyum.

Orihime sekarang bekerja sebagai guru TK, mengajarkan anak-anak belajar dan mengajak mereka bermain. Hal ini merupakan impian Orihime dari dulu, apalagi sang suami mengizinkannya.

xXxXx

* * *

"Ichiru, jangan sampai merepotkan Sensei, yah?" Pinta Rukia sambil merapikan pakaian sang buah hatinya dengan Ichigo. Ichiru terlihat seperti mini Ichigo, dengan rambut orangenya dan perawakan mukanya yang entah kenapa memang sangat mirip dengan Ichigo.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai terjatuh." Ichigo mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak seperti Ayah! Bweekkk!" Seru Ichiru menjulurkan lidahnya ke Ichigo. Menganggap sang Ayah sebagai rivalnya. Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat!" Orihime, Ichiru, dan juga Hime melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua yang kemudian semakin lama semakin menjauh menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan jejak kaki yang tertimbun oleh salju.

"Jadi, sampai kapan Ichiru menganggapku sebagai rivalnya?" Ichigo mengacak rambut orangenya pelan. Rukia terkikik geli.

"Apa boleh buat, kan?" Decak Rukia, "Ichiru mencintaiku, sih." Ucapnya sedikit menyindir Ichigo.

"Jadi rivalku adalah anakku sendiri?" Ichigo menghela nafas sekali lagi. Pasrah.

Rukia memeluknya, "Watashi no mikan…" Bisiknya dengan lembut di telinga Ichigo.

"Hey, Rukia…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau tidak mentraktirku?"

"Kau minta apa, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mencium kening Rukia, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, "Aku ingin adik untuk Ichiru." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum nakal kearah Rukia. Sorot matanya seperti memberikan signal bahwa nanti malam sepertinya mereka berdua akan lembur lagi, "Aku ingin malam ini."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?" Desis Rukia tersenyum nakal. Sebuah ajakan yang tidak akan pernah ditolak Ichigo. Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo, mengajak orang yang dicintainya untuk masuk kedalam dan meneruskan kejadian tadi malam, ditemani oleh sang salju yang masih turun dengan tenang, menikmati kemesraan mereka berdua dengan tenang…

**_when it snows _**

**_our love will bloom all time _**

**_This is my gift to you_**

~ Owari ~

* * *

Ahahahahahahahaha~! *Lagi2 mulai ketawa geje...

Ini Fic Lemon pertama yg Icchy buat... Dan sukses membuat Icchy menghabis 10 permen foxs pas buat neh fic... *Kacau =)) =))

Eh iya, untuk nama2 anak2 mereka, itu sumpah Icchy asal mikir aja itu... itung2 nyambung2in gitu *wakawkawkaw =))

Jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau kata2nya malah bikin ketawa... *pas baca entah kenapa Icchy malah pengen ketawa efeknya... =))

RnR onegaishimasuuu! *bungkuk dalem2 :D


End file.
